


Pour rien au monde

by camille_miko



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS is so bad but so good !, Sex Is Not The Enemy : French, They are so cute together !
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour rien au monde, Colin ne changerait quelque chose à ce qu'il se passait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour rien au monde

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.  
>  **Bêta :** L’adorable BabyDracky  <3  
>  **Prompt :** http://sexisnottheenemy.tumblr.com/post/273496414/fuckyeahsodomites-paniconthestreetsoflondon-via (Les enfants, l'image est pas très NSFW…) pour le SINTE.

Colin eut un sourire très doux en se rendant compte que Bradley ne semblait pas prêt à le virer de là où il se trouvait. Leur relation n'était pas si simple. Certains jours, il aimerait qu'ils soient moins connus. Cela leur permettrait d'être plus libres. Il envisageait de proposer à Bradley de partir durant une ou deux semaines dans un pays reculé de la steppe mongolienne. Ils pourraient prendre leur temps, flirter comme n'importe qui, faire des erreurs et ne pas se soucier de qui pourrait les surprendre à parler de leur couple.  
Seulement, la presse était à l'affût de détails croustillants. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'embrasser dans la rue. C'était impensable, qu’ensemble, ils aillent chercher un paquet de préservatifs en pleine journée dans une pharmacie. Quand ils étaient en France, ils étaient relativement protégés. Bien sûr, ils étaient connus dans le village de Pierrefonds, mais du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur pays, personne ne s'étonnait qu'ils soient toujours ensemble, qu'ils se fassent des blagues bizarres.  
Colin posa sa joue contre le torse de son petit ami. Celui-ci lui souriait gentiment, alors qu'il allait tirer sur une mèche de cheveux. Ils étaient en congés pour encore quelques semaines et ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avaient de tournage avant la reprise de _Merlin_. Ils avaient loué un appart' au cœur de Londres. Le prétexte était de se préparer par rapport au script. Celui-ci traînait vaguement dans la cuisine loin de toute considération de leur part. Ils avaient passé la journée au lit, à s'aimer, se caresser, parler ou simplement somnoler. C'est comme cela qu'il avait fini par s'allonger sur lui, les jambes repliées le long de son torse. Bradley était toujours quelqu'un de brûlant quelle que soit la saison. Colin n'avait aucune idée de comment cela pouvait être possible, mais en profitait sans aucune honte. C'était agréable d'être seuls, sereins, sans personne risquant de les surprendre.  
Ils n'avaient jamais parlé du "après _Merlin_ ". Le brun avait envie de faire en sorte de toujours se voir, mais le pourraient-ils ? Ils risquaient d'avoir toutes les rumeurs sur le dos et finiraient peut-être par avoir à dire qu'ils étaient en couple. Cette omniprésence des médias et des fans était le plus dur. Ils savaient parfaitement que les seconds ne pensaient pas à mal. Ils avaient des fans adorables et un peu dingues, mais surtout adorables. Mais les paparazzis… C'était malsain dans leur cas.  
Alors, ils chérissaient tous leurs moments d'intimité. Kathy soutenait avec Angel que c'était pour le sexe, mais… Non. Être simplement comme cela, peau contre peau, Bradley le touchant aussi librement, aussi intensément, aussi… naturellement. Il somnolait, si proche du sommeil et pourtant les mains sur ses fesses étaient possessives et fermement accrochées à lui. Cela était tellement rare qu'ils puissent être juste eux-mêmes qu'il n'avait aucune envie de bouger, même si sa position devenait un peu inconfortable.  
Pour rien au monde, il ne changerait quoi que ce soit à cet instant. Ils étaient heureux, ensemble et seuls au monde. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

**Author's Note:**

> **N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
